My Little Girl
by TheBlackForest
Summary: A oneshot on Alura and the too little amount of time she had with her daughter. Starts at Kara's birth and ends with the destruction of Krypton.
**Author's Note: This is different from my other Supergirl fanfictions, but I'm excited. Just an FYI, Zor is Kara's father and Jor is his brother, Superman's dad. I didn't add the El because we don't think of our family with first and last names, just first names, so why would they? Also, for those reading Troubled Waters, I will be updating soon.**

 **Umm, I've never been pregnant, so the first reaction might be a little off...I tried though.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy this!**

* * *

 _"Some of us think that holding on makes us strong, but sometimes it is letting go."_ -Hermann Hesse.

 _"There is no greater sorrow than to recall in misery the time when we were happy."_ -Dante.

* * *

There were no words that could even come close to describing the bliss Alura felt. She was pregnant. Never in all her life had she been more happy, not even when she had married Zor or been named Judicator. _I'm going to be a mother!_ A wave of love welled up in her, so potent it brought tears to her eyes. _My little one, I promise you will never lack for love_. She closed her eyes and little flashes of her future with her child flashed before her eyes. Her child's first word, first steps, teaching it to read, showing it all the wonders of the galaxy... _I can't wait to meet you, my precious little one. Don't worry, I will always love and protect you._ The mere thought of her child suffering even a little broke her heart.

Though she knew it was inevitable, a part of her couldn't help but want to protect her child forever. _I might not be able to protect you from every pain, but I will never leave you to suffer alone, this I swear._ Her child would know nothing but love from her and Zor, even when it grew into an infuriating adolescent. Alura imagined her child coming back from school itching to tell what it had learned that day. _Even if I have to endure sleepless nights and fights and insults, it will be worth it_. Then she realized how selfish she'd been. _Zor should know_. "Zor?" She called out to her husband, who was reading in the other room.

He came quickly, and the second he rounded the corner she embraced him. He returned it, and just as his mouth opened to ask her why, she told him. "Zor...I'm pregnant." She stepped away, her eyes searching his face for any hint of how he might react. At first it was just pure shock, then a great big smile filled his face and eyes. He hugged her again before he kissed her.

"Alura...this is wonderful. I couldn't be happier." Tears of joy gathered in his eyes that gleamed with love and excitement. "How long have you known?"

"A few minutes more than you," Zor would be a terrific father. She could practically feel the future with their child, growing old together as they watched their child grow. It was a future she couldn't wait for. "I don't know how I'm going to stand waiting eight more months." She wanted so badly to hold their child in her arms she felt a physical pain in her chest.

"I'll be with you every step of the way, nagging you if you've felt it move and worrying about you constantly." She chuckled, knowing he would be true to his word. "Astra and Jor will be even worse when they find out...when do you want to tell them?" Alura normally didn't keep anything from her twin, but this...she wanted to keep it for just a day more.

"Tomorrow. For now, it's just us and our baby."

He nodded in agreement, and knelt down so his face was in front of her stomach. "Hello, I'm your daddy." He kissed her stomach tenderly then stood back up. "I hope it's a boy." He joked, and she laughed even though she hoped it was a girl. "I don't think I could handle seeing my daughter near boys."

"Well, I think it's a girl," There was no reason for her to think so, she just...did. "Call it a mother's intuition." _Whether you're a daughter or a son, I'll love you just the same. As will your father, no matter what he says._

"Then she will be our little princess, and I'll be the dragon that keeps all the knights away." Alura's heart skipped a beat as she wondered what their child's future would hold. _What if something happens we can't protect them from? What if they become a criminal?_ "Alura?" Her husband's voice called her back, though she still feared for her child. "What's wrong?"

"What if there's something we can't protect them from? So many crimes happen every day all it takes is one...what if our child becomes a criminal?" Pure dread ran through Alura at the thought of sentencing her own child. _Please, anything but that..._ "I couldn't live with myself if they were sentenced to Fort Rozz." _I'm too stern to be a mother. It'll grow up to hate me-_

"Alura, you're the best wife anyone could have. You'll be an even better mother. Our child will be raised to be good and kind, and nothing will happen to them. We will protect them. I know that we would both do anything to keep our child safe, and that will be enough." Alura nodded, she was just being irrational, that was all. _It's only natural to fear for our child_. Alura leaned her head on her husband's shoulder and let his warm arms comfort her. _I promise to protect you, little one, no matter what_.

* * *

After eight months and sixteen long hours of hard labor, their little daughter Kara finally joined them. Even though she was physically exhausted and still aching from the trauma of delivery, Alura was determined to hold her daughter after waiting for so long. Waiting for what seemed like eternity, just as she was about to summon the willpower to get up and find her daughter, her husband walked in with their daughter in his arms. Alura's heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat as she looked at her daughter for the first time. Tears began trickling down her face as she extended her arms for her daughter.

Zor carefully handed over Kara to her, pride and love radiating off him. Alura looked down at her tiny, precious, _perfect_ daughter. Her eyes were closed and her face was all scrunched up, but nothing in all the universe could compare to the beauty of her daughter. "Hello, Kara, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm your Mommy, and you've already met Daddy." If Alura could have frozen time then, she would've. It was the perfect moment, one she never wanted to end. She just wanted to hold Kara and never let her go.

"Should I let Astra and Jor in? They're dying to meet their niece." Alura nodded softly, not taking her eyes off her daughter. She just couldn't get over how perfect she was. When her sister and brother-in-law entered the room, she didn't need to look at them to know Kara had enchanted them like she had her mother and father.

"Alura, she's beautiful," Astra placed a hand gently on Alura's shoulder, smiling down at her niece. "Hello, little one, I'm Aunt Astra."

Kara opened her eyes, meeting her mother's gaze instantly. That hospital room became heaven in that moment.

* * *

Alura sobbed uncontrollably into her husband's shoulder. She wasn't sobbing for her planet, for her sister, even for her and her husband, all her tears were for Kara. Kara, who, at age thirteen, would be one of two survivors of the planet Krypton. Alone in the universe charged to protect her infant cousin Kal. It was a fate Alura never wanted for her daughter, and even now she could barely accept it. "How can I send Kara away to a strange planet she's never been to? She'll be lost and alone, with no family or friends...we were supposed to protect her. We were supposed to have more time with her." Alura's voice broke as she imagined her daughter being alone with no one to comfort her. I promised to be there for her, and I won't be able to do anything...

"I know, Alura, but I'm grateful for the time we had with her. At least she'll remember us, unlike Kal. I know she'll hurt, she might hate us, but I would rather her hate us and be alive then be dead. Earth has these...adoption agencies. She will get a new family, friends, and she'll have Kal. She won't be alone." Absolute agony was written all over his face and body language, but still he tried to comfort his wife as best he could.

"We're her mother and father. We're supposed to be there for her! I can't entrust my daughter to strangers...I can't. There has to be another way." _I can't lose my daughter. I promised to protect her..._

"We are her mother and father, that means...we have to put her first." Zor pulled out a tiny metallic stick from his pocket. "Jor gave me this. This is an AI that will guide our daughter and answer whatever questions she has in our absence. It's more than most orphans get. Jor said it can only be modeled after one of us...and it should be you." Alura looked at the tiny stick he pressed into her hand. _All my daughter will have of me is a lifeless machine to answer questions. This isn't supposed to be her life...but it's the only one she has._ And Alura would give her the best life she could.

"She deserves to see her father, too." Zor smiled sadly, and Alura could see through his facade that it was killing him it inside. "It should be you."

"She'll know me through you. And I will always watch over her regardless." She hated herself for it, but she gave into her selfishness. She wanted her daughter to know her, even if it was through a mechanic replica. Alura squeezed her husband tight when an alarm sounded.

"It's time."

* * *

Alura and her husband held each other as they watched their daughter's shuttle rocket away into the vast darkness of space. There were only minutes left, but there was nothing to say, they'd already said everything to each other. As the shuttle disappeared from view, Alura sent one last thought after it. _Goodbye, my sweet little girl, even though our time together was short, I know you will be brave and strong and kind. Even if you stray as my sister did...know that you will always have my love. I love you more than you will ever know._

Then Krypton exploded leaving nothing but a void in its wake.

* * *

A/N: It was depressing but sweet, I hope. Leave a review with your thoughts, and favorite if you liked it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
